


Your Folly

by missmishka



Series: White Blank Page [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers for Season 2 finale, protective Hales, unrequited want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmishka/pseuds/missmishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t that he’s a glutton for pain or punishment, more that he has to hear; has to know where he truly stands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Folly

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The usual warnings, I claim no ownership of these characters, they are simply borrowed with love and adoration from the original creators to have their stories, thoughts or circumstances embellished on a little more than the original format had done. Not for any profit.

The search for Gerard proves fruitless and lead them to the Argent residence.  Chris allows them inside without argument when Derek requests proof that the man isn’t sheltering his father inside the house.

Isaac stays outside.

 _They’re_ inside.

Scott and Allison are upstairs in her room.

He can hear and sense them there and it overwhelms him; makes him useless to Derek and Peter in searching for or even caring about Gerard.

He wants to block the couple out, but can’t.  It isn’t that he’s a glutton for pain or punishment, more that he has to hear; has to know where he truly stands.

He listens to Allison breaking up with Scott and wishes it were reason to celebrate, but Scott declares his ability and willingness to wait.  The sappy damned teenager declares his love for the girl to be eternal and Isaac wants to break things.

_Scott McCall is only sixteen, there’s no such thing as forever at sixteen!_

_No one **knows** what they want at sixteen._

Isaac is on the verge of seventeen and he no longer even knows the most basic of things about himself; he had thought himself straight and infatuated with Lydia Martin while lusting after celebrities like Scarlett Johansson only to have his body overtaken by want for Scott McCall.  He’s now left to wonder if he’s gay and if he’s always wanted boys and if he’ll ever want anyone other than Scott and he can’t stand to be there any longer.

“Isaac,” Derek is suddenly, thankfully there, anchoring him once more with a hand on his shoulder.  “We’ve got to assume he’s mobile.”

Just like that, Isaac is drawn from the distraction of useless thoughts to focus on what really mattered, the loose cannon that was Gerard Argent.

“Looks like he came here to arm up and left in his car.  He’s running,” Derek explains while Peter studies the driveway like it will tell them a direction said car would have taken. 

“How is he even still alive?” Isaac asks his Alpha with a frown.

“Death and dying aren’t as certain as you would think,” Peter speaks up with a grin, living evidence of his words.

Isaac sniggers unexpectedly at that, liking Derek’s uncle more and more as he spends time with the man.  Peter Hale’s sanity is questionable at the very least, but Isaac finds himself leaning toward trusting the guy.

Scott exits the Argent house and Isaac draws in upon himself at the living evidence of the error he has already made in choosing to trust someone.

“Any sign of him?” McCall asks as he moves to join them, uninvited.

The Hales close rank around Isaac, placing themselves as a barrier between him and Scott.  He doesn’t know if he wants to thank them for their gesture or push them aside on the off chance that Scott actually _wants_ to come to him.

“Gone,” is all Derek says in answer to the other boy’s question.

“So now what?”

“Go home,” the Alpha growls, turning to urge Isaac to begin moving away from the house.

“Tell your mother I said hello,” Peter adds before joining them in their departure.

Isaac feels Scott watching them as they leave and he wants to look back at the other boy, but both Derek and Peter discourage him from such folly.  Derek does it with a low grumble that Isaac somehow knows the Alpha means to tell him “don’t.”  Peter takes a more direct route by throwing an arm companionably around Isaac’s shoulder and leaning in to whisper, “Show him your heart now and he’ll only ever walk all over it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is be part of a series of ficlets drawing inspiration from the song "White Blank Page" by Mumford & Sons on their 2009 album "Sigh No More." This album has kind of become my soundtrack for Isaac/Scott and each installment in the series will reveal a little more about why this song strikes such a chord.
> 
> For this portion the title is drawn from the opening verse of the song 
> 
>  
> 
> _"Can you lie next to her  
>  And give her your heart, your heart  
> As well as your body  
> And can you lie next to her  
> And confess your love, your love  
> As well as your folly"_


End file.
